


In Which Aerich Makes A Suggestion And Pel Makes A Discovery

by penny_riled



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Aerich Has Hidden Depths, Crochet, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Slow Burn, so many run-on sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled
Summary: A missing scene set sometime during _The Phoenix Guards_, but originally inspired by a single line in _Sethra Lavode_. It didn't look like anyone else was going to write it, so I decided to do it myself.





	In Which Aerich Makes A Suggestion And Pel Makes A Discovery

_Which treats of a diverting encounter which took place between two friends, regretfully omitted from the larger work due to reasons of brevity and decency._

  
It chanced to happen one night, early in the reign of His Imperial Majesty Tortaalik I of the House of the Phoenix, that the Cavalier Pel returned rather earlier than he had anticipated to the house on the Street of Glass Cutters. Indeed, he had thought it not impossible that he might not return at all that evening, having high hopes for the appointment that he had arranged. However, what with one thing and another, a twist of fate, a quirk of mood, the quality of the wind from the east, or perhaps merely a slight sourness in the wine he had purchased, while he had been well-disposed to be pleased with the associate with whom he had engaged this meeting, and the entertainments he anticipated a few hours of interesting conversation would provide, still, he was not.

The fault, it must be said, did not lie with Pel's companion, an extremely attractive member of the House of the Issola, who possessed all the grace and charm normally associated with that House, and the exquisite manners that one would expect, moreover adding to these attributes a distinctly un-Issola-like glint of the eye that hinted at an intriguing set of quite different qualities that our friend the Yendi had been quite eager to discover. 

"Had been", we say, for while the Issola was as charming and elegant as Pel had hoped, and the glint promised much, yet on this particular evening the noble Cavalier found himself quite unmoved. They chatted pleasantly enough of this and that, and drank wine, which as we have indicated was perhaps a bit too new and sharp to be entirely satisfactory, but Pel detected in himself a certain restlessness that he feared would not be assuaged even by the presence of such an agreeable friend. Accordingly, after he had judged to a nicety that the Issola might have approved, and perhaps even did approve, though we cannot know this, the precise amount of time politeness required so as not to give offense, he began to very delicately extricate himself from the discussion, and indeed the situation, in such a way as to imply profound regret at the necessity of departure, intense interest in continuing the conversation, and fondest hopes for a future meeting, for Pel was never a man to burn his bridges behind him. It is more than probable that he even succeeded in these aims, as the courtly Yendi possessed nearly as much finesse in social interactions as if he were an Issola himself.

Thus, as soon as politeness, honor, and consideration were satisfied, if not Pel's hopes, he parted from his colleague with a warm and friendly exchange of salutes and courtesies and betook himself homeward. He briefly contemplated stopping at another tavern or so, before determining that his humor required that which was familiar and comforting, rather than noisy and boisterous, and afterward did not allow his path to deviate until he had arrived at the Street of the Glass Cutters.

He was briefly disappointed to find the house nearly dark, for that evening Khaavren was on duty, Tazendra was in one of the very taverns Pel had rejected, drinking and gambling and amusing herself in a manner both boisterous and, in fact, noisy, while Srahi was gone who knew where. However, he spied a light in Aerich's window, and with a lifting of his spirits, quickly entered and mounted the stairs to his friend's room.

Pel found the good Lyorn as he had anticipated him, seated in a comfortable chair, engaged in his customary crochet work, a glass of wine on the table at his elbow. The sight of Aerich, so serene and imperturbable, soothed some of the restiveness that had been brewing in the Yendi's breast all the evening, and he felt a smile bloom unbidden across his features.

"My dear Pel, how do you come to be home so early?" Aerich asked. "I had understood you to be keeping an appointment that bid fair to occupy you very nearly all the evening."

"Well, I do not say you are wrong, for I had understood that myself, at least, when I had set out earlier. But I found my mood to be an odd one, and, fearful lest I should disappoint my comrade and myself, I determined to cut the encounter short."

"I am sorry that your expectations were not answered, my friend, but if you will accept such cold consolations, well, I have here a chair with soft cushions, and a bottle of wine which I must say is quite excellent, and I tell you you are welcome to both."

"My friend, I can think of nothing that would delight me more!"

At this, Aerich indicated with a nod of his head that Pel should take a glass from the shelf where he kept such things, and when Pel had brought it forward, Aerich filled it for him, and motioned him to occupy the nearby chair. The Yendi did so, sinking into it with an attitude of complete relaxation and a sigh of contentment, while the good Lyorn took up his crochet hook once more.

"How, you pretend you would rather sit here in my dull presence than provide yourself with lively compatriots who could furnish you with witty conversation, and perhaps useful information, which I think is even more to your taste?"

"Indeed, I nearly believe I would, for I can think of precious few more congenial comrades I would wish to spend my time with, save only our great friends Khaavren and Tazendra. And moreover, the wine is, as you promised, excellent, this chair is comfortable, and the room is warm, so that I begin to wonder why I ever stirred a step outside the door in the first place."

"Well, if you would have it so, I for one am well-disposed to enjoy the pleasure of your company."

Some time was thus spent in companionable silence, Aerich industriously crocheting, Pel leaning back in his chair and watching him while occasionally sipping at his wine. What deep thoughts occupied these two we leave it to the reader to imagine, until presently, without raising his eyes from his work, Aerich broke the silence. This somewhat startled the Yendi, sunk in contemplation as he was, and furthermore quite unused to having his friend essay a conversational gambit, but he managed to hide his confusion well enough.

"You know, my friend, should you wish to play at such sports as you have just been attempting, there is no need to go out into the cold to seek them."

Pel stared at his friend, still calmly engaged with his crochet. "How, there is not? But then, where shall I seek them? For I must tell you, I fear there is a distinct lack of petitioners lined up outside the door to solicit my favors."

"If there is not, it must be only that they fear your rebuff, for I assure you, there are many who would crave even so little as one of your smiles."

"Well, in all modesty, I must admit that when I search for a playmate in these games you speak of, it is very seldom that I am disappointed, though it may be that when I do, I look among those who are already of a similar inclination, and are thus more disposed to be pleased with me. But I beg you, tell me where you propose I should find such comrades, if I am not to stir from the warmth of our hearth."

"Oh, you wish me to tell you, then," asked Aerich, smiling faintly down at his hands.

"Indeed, I beg you to do so, for I confess, you have excited a powerful curiosity within my mind."

"Well, then, if you wish it, I will tell you," replied Aerich.

"I nearly think I do wish it! I am all afire to hear your famous plan!" said Pel, with some asperity.

"I should not like you to burst into flames, my friend. I see I must gratify your curiosity, lest you do yourself a mischief."

"The Horse! I think I have been asking nothing else for an hour!"

"In fact, I shall not tell you, but rather I shall make a suggestion."

"How, a suggestion? But then, what is it?"

Aerich looked up at last, his fingers finally stilling. His manner was as calm and reserved as ever, though Pel fancied there was a trifle more color in his cheeks than was normally wont to be. Aerich met Pel's gaze directly, yet paused a moment before speaking, as though gauging Pel's likely response to the information he was about to impart.

"Well, then, my suggestion is this: that you open your eyes, and see that which is before you." He looked seriously into Pel's eyes a moment or two longer, then, finding only bafflement there, gave a tiny sigh and turned back to his work.

Pel, meanwhile, found himself covered in a mass of confusion, trepidation, and a peculiar excitement he could not at first account for. His heart raced within his breast and his breath came short, and he found himself, most uncharacteristically, at a loss for a reply. "My friend," he managed at last, "I do not believe I comprehend that which you have done me the honor to suggest to me."

"How, you do not? Well, that is no matter. Perhaps in time it will begin to make sense to you." Aerich spoke collectedly enough, but did not look back up at Pel, keeping his attention fixed on his crochet.

Pel, for his part, continued to study his friend with some puzzlement. " _That which is before you._ " His agile Yendi mind slid among a multitude of possibilities, discarding one, then another, before remembering, as the reader must, that the good Aerich was not, in fact, a Yendi, but rather a Lyorn, and thus, with him, the simplest answer was most likely to be the correct one. It was very nearly a foreign concept to Pel, that of straightforwardness, and moreover, the idea that Aerich, cool, reserved Aerich, might be suggesting what Pel was just beginning to surmise he might be suggesting, was very nearly unbelievable.

Pel regarded Aerich a few moments longer. The lamplight gleamed along his cheekbone and coaxed glints of red and gold from his brown hair. His lithe, strong body sat utterly still, relaxed yet poised, only his fingers busy at their intricate task. Pel had marked his beauty at the instant of their first meeting, but had feared any advances on his part would in fact be rejected, and so, not wishing to spoil a new friendship with one for whom he was rapidly developing such great esteem and regard, had put any such ideas out of his mind. He had as a matter of course found many other accomplices with whom to entertain himself, and so thought that first strong attraction had been forgotten.

Yet it seemed it had not been forgotten at all, but had grown and even flourished untended, as a forgotten seed may flourish in a neglected garden, only to burst into bloom one day when the season is right, to the astonishment of the careless gardener. And then, that he might have that attraction reciprocated! The reader cannot wonder that our clever Yendi found himself nearly overwhelmed with the possibilities and speculations that flooded his brain.

But Pel was a man of action as well as plans, and while he loved a mystery, what he loved better than that was finding the solution to a mystery. Therefore, he wasted no time in attempting to decipher the meaning of Aerich's words. Before he quite knew what he was about, he found himself on one knee before his friend's chair.

"Aerich! Aerich, my friend! Do I understand you correctly? Do you pretend that... in short, do I flatter myself into believing that you could be speaking of your own noble self?"

Aerich shrugged.

"But this is infamous!" Pel exclaimed. Aerich's eyes flew up to Pel's, for the first time in their acquaintance betraying a hint of dismay, or could that even have been a trace of fear that the clever Yendi detected? "That I should have been so blind! 'That which is before me' indeed! Ah, Pel, I fear your powers of observation are slipping, and so young, too!

At this Aerich appeared to relax, and even to allow the barest hint of amusement to appear upon his stoic Lyorn countenance. "Not so, my good Cavalier. Your powers are as sharp as they ever were. But do you truly imagine that even you can unearth that which I should prefer to keep buried?"

Pel chuckled. "Well, perhaps you have the right of it, for there is no denying you are the very paragon of reticence! And yet, I admit it somewhat wounds my self-love that I should so fail to perceive this phenomenon."

"Do not allow your self-love to suffer too much on my account. Had I wished you to know, why, I would have permitted you to do so, and the proof is, that I have."

"Have you, then? Do you pretend that, had I before now attempted to solicit you into a warmer degree of friendship than we have been used to enjoy, my importunities would not have caused you to recoil from me?"

"Well, perhaps in the earliest days of our acquaintance, it is not impossible I might have met you with a certain degree of reserve, had you paid me such a compliment. But now, when the bonds of affection and respect between us have strengthened, and grown into a nearly unassailable bridge, well...." Aerich shrugged.

To any who had not such a deep understanding of the laconic Lyorn as Pel, this statement and gesture might have seemed a trifle ambiguous, but the perspicacious Yendi had no difficulty in interpreting the meaning they were meant to convey. His heart gave a great throb and his pulse grew rapid, and he drew a degree closer to his friend, going so far as to lay a hand upon the arm of his chair. Pel searched Aerich's face carefully, to assure himself he was not mistaken in his assumptions, and, collecting his resolve and discarding his dignity, determined himself to speak.

"I confess, I have very much wanted to discover the flavor of your tongue, nearly since the moment I first laid eyes upon you."

"But, my dear Pel, had you wanted to learn such information, I tell you again, you had only to ask."

"Only to ask! But you must understand, when I first conceived this desire, I had known you but a few short minutes, and while these minutes had resolved me to make better acquaintance with you, they were not yet sufficient that I could know whether I was likely to be welcomed or rebuffed, and if the latter, what form such a rebuff was apt to take. For you perceive, there are those who would consider such a request a piece of impertinence, if not a gross insult, and then my presumptions might have been met with a sharp rebuke, and perhaps even a pointed one."

Aerich was struck by the extreme justice of this observation, and nodded gravely. "There is much good sense in what you say, but I shall hasten to assure you that, should you still wish to know, well, I think such a question would be met with a more favorable reception than you fear."

"How, you think so!"

"I do more than think so, I say so."

"Well, I must admit my curiosity has been roused afresh, and I almost think I shall do myself the honor to attempt to satisfy it!"

"Oh, your curiosity?"

"Come, you think I mean something else?" asked Pel, with the little half-smile he was much accustomed to wear.

"Oh, as to that."

"Yes, as to that?"

"I have not the least idea in the world, I assure you."

"And have you not? Well, I tell you plainly, should you answer my question, I believe my meaning will be made most clear to you."

"But then, you have a question you wish to ask me?"

"Cracks in the Orb! I nearly think I have been talking of nothing else for an hour!"

"Well then, let us try if I can relieve your curiosity."

At these words Pel made a small, strangled sound that is beyond the powers of the present scribe to relate. However, the noble Yendi was made of stern stuff, and quickly gathered himself together enough to lean infinitesimally closer to the Lyorn, and ask softly, "My dearest friend, would you do me the very great honor of permitting me to kiss you?"

It seemed to Pel that he heard the faintest sound of indrawn breath from his friend, but Aerich calmly set aside his crochet hook, and said, "If you believe it would give you pleasure, my good Pel, then I am willing to undertake the experiment."

"I! I am quite persuaded I should like it above all things, but what of you, my dear? Do you believe it will give you pleasure?"

"Do you know, my friend, I nearly think it shall?" With these words, Aerich leaned forward, and gently cupping Pel's face in his strong, capable hand, at last brought their lips together.

After the briefest of moments when he was too stupefied to move, his mind awhirl with emotions, Pel returned the salute with enthusiasm. He was deeply gratified to find that the taste of his friend's mouth was indeed as intoxicating as he had imagined, and spent some time in deep appreciation of this fact. He permitted his hands to map out the contours of the Lyorn's back and shoulders, pulling him close the better to ascertain their strength.

The pair broke apart after some minutes, a trifle breathlessly, it must be said, and gazed at one another with astonishment and pleasure. Pel raised a slightly trembling finger, and, wonderingly, traced the shape of his companion's lips before speaking.

"Ah, my friend, that it should have taken me so long to come to this knowledge of you! For you must know that I have long esteemed and admired your character, but I never expected there would be such an ardent aspect to it!"

"And yet, perhaps, had you learned of it earlier, the knowledge would have meant less to you than I hope it does now."

"You may have the right of it, for I confess, this information is to me right now precious above all things."

"In that case, it is a pleasure to me to have shared it with you."

"My dear Aerich, I shall treasure it always! Do you know, for my part, I am resolved that I shall learn more of your secrets before I am very much older, that is, if you will have it so."

"As to that, I have no objection to make against your endeavors, and it may be that I am persuaded to assist you, should your arguments prove compelling."

"Ah! Then I shall warn you, I intend to use all the arts at my disposal to coax you into furthering my education. And should there be any thing else you wish me to learn, well, I am listening. Come, may I embrace you again?"

Aerich indicated that he might, and after another interval which our friends devoted to intense study, paused briefly to murmur, "Well then, my good friend, will you permit me a liberty?"

"How, a liberty? And of what is this famous liberty to consist?"

"Well, of this."

"Ah! My dear Aerich, I nearly think I should permit you that liberty any time you ask, and indeed, even if you do not ask."

"You do me too much honor, my friend. But then, I find myself emboldened to ask if you would permit me yet another liberty? For you perceive, you appeared to be rather gratified by the first, and I flatter myself that the next one I have in mind may meet with your approval as well."

"If it is at all like the previous liberty, I urge you to attempt it with all haste, that we may discover together whether or not its effects are likewise so pleasant."

"Well, then, here it is."

"Oh! Oh, yes my dear. Do you know, I believe you should repeat that action."

"If you wish it, then I shall. There, is that satisfactory?"

The noble Yendi did not reply in words, but rather in a series of soft sighs and gasps, which nevertheless conveyed to Aerich the sense that his actions had indeed proved satisfactory to his friend. When Pel had recovered his wits sufficiently, he resolved that he would repay the favor in kind, and proceeded to do so, his soul warming within him as he beheld the response he had elicited in the stolid warrior. If pressed upon the issue, Pel would have confessed to an absorbing desire to learn everything he might about Aerich's needs and wishes, and what he might himself do to satisfy them, and, having conceived this idea, immediately put it into practice.

Pel was pleasurably surprised to find Aerich as enthusiastic a partner as he could have wished for, and discovered the noble Lyorn's combination of strength and grace to be the very thing he had not known he needed. Pel had been used to taking the lead in matters of dalliance, but on this occasion he was more than willing to follow wherever his friend should take him, and to submit to any arguments Aerich should put to him as to their course of action.

The reader will forgive us if we do not elaborate upon the further explorations and activities of our two friends, as we feel that there are matters which should be kept private between the parties concerned, and indeed there will be those who believe we have erred in relating as much as we have. Suffice it to say, conversation lapsed at this point, save for the occasional word of direction, suggestion, or approbation. It must be said that most of the words came from the lips of Pel, when said lips were not otherwise occupied, at a volume which made Aerich grateful that the house was otherwise empty.

As for Aerich himself, he proved as taciturn in intimate moments as at all other times. Indeed, while he was not silent, for the clever Yendi was as skilled at the amatory arts as he was at those of strategy and subterfuge, and thus drew from the reticent warrior as gratifying an assortment of gasps and moans as any lover could hope to hear, yet he managed to restrain his vocalizations to little more than murmurs. However, even iron control can at times be broken, and when the exertions of our two friends reached their ultimate culmination, emotions spilling forth like water from a burst dam, Aerich uttered what was very nearly a soft cry, the sound of which filled Pel's breast with such a mixture of pleasure and pride that he felt his heart might burst as he achieved his own completion.

Presently they rested together, spent and happily exhausted, Pel twined about his friend like the very creature from whence his House took its name. Each thought his own thoughts, exchanging gentle kisses and lazy caresses, until Pel eventually stirred himself to speak.

"Do you know, my friend, I begin to wonder?"

"How, you wonder?"

"I more than wonder, I consider."

"But then, what do you consider?"

"Ah, you wish to know that, do you?"

"If it would please you to tell me, well, I am listening."

"Very well, it is this: I wonder, and even consider, what might be the reactions of our dear comrades Khaavren and Tazendra when they are made aware of our activities this night? For you perceive, we shall scarcely be able to keep them a secret, nor, for my part, should I wish to do so."

Aerich smiled faintly, and remarked, "Nor should I, my dear. As to your question, you know I never speculate, yet I should say our thoughtful Tiassa will not be surprised in the least, but no less pleased for all that. To the left, the good Tazendra will be most astonished, yet will hasten to embrace us and congratulate us upon our good fortune, and do you know, I nearly think she would be right to do so."

Pel heard the bulk of this opinion with some small nods of agreement, but at the Lyorn's last words, he embraced him yet more tightly and cried, "Ah, good Aerich, if you find our circumstances to be a piece of good fortune, why then, for my part, I, why, I ask nothing better!"

Aerich shrugged, and kissed him.

It is impossible to say whether or not this was the only such intimate discourse our friends shared over the years, but we hope the reader will give us leave to imagine that it was not, for though the vagaries of fortune were bound to intervene in their lives, and sunder them for years at a time, still there were occasions when they found themselves in the same place and time once more. Therefore, we think it likely that, the ties of affection and passion between them being what they were, they would not hesitate to avail themselves of these opportunities, and to take full measure of all the pleasure and comforts to be found in each other's arms, and with these happy thoughts, we draw a curtain before the scene.

   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @[penny-riled](http://penny-riled.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
